


李珀

by InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY/pseuds/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY
Summary: 操世界的妈。
Kudos: 6





	李珀

**Author's Note:**

> 操世界的妈。

李珀醒过来，头痛，忘了昏睡前发生过什么，窗外天色昏沉。他又做了关于监禁的梦，被人用领带套住脖子，深感窒息。意大利人扯着他的领带就是扯着他的脖子，拖到一处隔离点，蛮简陋，不是什么好地方。坐在那里听人训话，有个女人一直在他身后，把他衣服撩起来，舔他后背。疯狗一样，速度很快，口水用不完.触感在梦里很清晰，清晰到醒过来觉得恐怖，因为从来没被人舔过。梦见没发生的事儿，就特别吓人。还有一次他梦见跟小演员谈恋爱，心情很甜蜜，这种甜蜜也恐怖。因为他没谈过恋爱，没甜蜜过。  
你醒了？肖战说。李珀侧过头，肖战站在床边，个子很高，挡掉一部分铁锈似的光。肖战是他学弟，学校里名声蛮响，干过学生会副主席，后来在酒桌上跟主席甩脸子，肯定就干不下去了。他这人说不上脾气好是不好，很少吵架，生气了就绷紧整张脸，不说话，直接走人。名声响是因为人长的帅，唱歌好听。学校里名声响，还能因为什么原因，就这么一个原因。  
他俩是校园音乐节认识的，校领导让合唱团出个节目，肖战是男声部部长，负责这事。他总捡些没人干的活儿，包括这种一听就很有病的。后来音乐节上，合唱团演了一个《黄河大合唱》。李珀可能是对黄河有意见，在底下听了几句，忽然就过呼吸了，心跳加速，手麻脚麻，一手捏着脖子，另一手捂嘴。肖战站位离他挺近，把人抱去医务室，打了一针。  
李珀那时候还写诗，投到校报，校报不给发。这个诗就算是脏了，很难讲是在哪个环节脏的，可能一开始就脏。肖战那时候参加唱歌节目，想有一首自己的歌，找李珀写歌词。李珀很诧异，心怀疑虑，你是不是可怜我，给我找点活儿干。肖战说不是，我是真觉得你写的挺好。李珀拿出自己的诗稿，指一句，你说说这句什么意思。肖战看了看，摇头，说挺难懂的，但我觉得很漂亮。李珀冷笑。  
最后也没给他写。唱歌节目李珀看了几集，很没意思，但肖战显出不同的状态，很拼命，有野狗的觉悟。只有肖战还有点意思，人与人之间的联系普遍愚蠢，他在广袤的愚蠢中穿行，看起来还是比较正常。他真的很擅长正常。李珀一边看节目一边写诗，连诗都变正常，这变化令他恐惧，同时诧异。  
我睡着了？李珀问。肖战欲言又止，最后说，我是在隧道里捡到你的，你掉进去了。李珀说，我怎么会在隧道里，遇见隧道我都绕着走。肖战说，我骗你干嘛。李珀不说话。隧道是施工队挖的，施工队是学校里一个社团。老学校，一百多年校史，施工队也差不多有一百年，主要活动是在学校里挖隧道。今天挖的，明天可能就会消失，可能变宽可能变窄，可能移到别处。李珀在隧道里找到过自己的诗稿，团成一个球，打开一看，里面是死人骨头，也可能是鸡骨头。但他仍然怀疑。肖战是个正常的人，同时很安全，他完全可以为了正常和安全编造一些什么东西，因为不想伤害朋友。伤害我吧，李珀叙述。你说什么？肖战不明就里，友好地笑了。我什么也想不起来，李珀说。如果你知道，就告诉我。肖战摇头，真没有，真是在隧道里把你弄回来的，昌里湖边上的隧道，其他的我也不太清楚。你不要担心，好好休息，要是不舒服就抽空去校医院查查。我看没什么大事，可能是有人恶作剧，把你放进去了，你这个性格嘛，别怪我说你，还是蛮容易惹到什么人。我用开水壶煮了可乐姜汤，你想喝就倒一碗。我还有课，确实得先走了，下课再来看你。  
李珀没话说，肖战总是很周到，像个阴谋。肖战以前就像个阴谋，现在阴谋离他太近了。李珀打开电视，又开始看那档难看的唱歌节目。其实是选秀节目，但选秀二字使得难看程度又增添了几分，最好还是别提了。节目战线拉的太长，仿佛永远不会停止，一直录一直播，地老天荒。肖战在里面学跳舞，很累很笨拙，唱歌是好听的，声音干干净净。李珀有一刻后悔，没给他写那首歌，因为不敢写，水平不到位。听着像借口，其实是真的。李珀下床，倒了杯姜汤，仔细观察周围。肖战因为参加节目，不住宿舍，在校外租了房子，筒子房。很明显此刻他待在唯一一间卧室里，书架上放着设计系课本和画册，影碟一摞摞摆好。李珀随便抽出一张，封面印着屁股长在脸上的女性，用肛门跟人交谈。不太礼貌，但也没办法。走到书桌，桌上摆着新拆的蜡烛，包装纸上三行外语。雪山一样的蜡烛，已经烧掉了顶，李珀拿打火机点上，飘出一股阴险的香味。蜡烛底下压着张纸，上面有字，他抽出来展开，是一封遗书，边缘修剪整齐。  
蜡烛烧得很快，蜡油顺着山脊流下来，在底部聚成一小滩，很快凝结，痕迹斑驳，看起来有点恶心。李珀把遗书读完，余光扫到蜡烛，没想到这么恶心。遗书来自一个施工队社员，蛮无聊，年轻人才写遗书。上面说隧道里空空荡荡，一切隧道的尽头都是岩石，挖不动，挖也白挖。自己花了好几年时间，就浪费在这种破事上，意难平，特此自杀，临表涕零不知所言，临终的临。李珀感到疑虑，他平时路过隧道，会把手伸进去掏一掏，抓到一把花瓣，或者一把碎指甲，都有可能。还在里面发现过自己的诗稿，包着干净的骨头，这是很奇妙的，仿佛印证隧道是环形，你在里面发现你，你的里面只有你。总之隧道并不无聊，只要不是来专门找东西，就很难觉得无聊。  
有所图的人，真的很容易自杀。李珀冷笑。  
但肖战为什么要收藏一封遗书。空调温度二十三，有一点冷。  
五点半肖战回来，手里拎着外卖盒子，额头上有汗。他把晚饭放在桌上，说我还要去练习室，你好好吃饭，住宿舍不如住我这里。李珀没说话，他跟室友关系很差，经常在实验室对付一宿。肖战说要去练习室，估计是准备节目，究竟谁会认真对待这个破节目，恐怕只有那几个选手。肖战很快就走了，手机收到短信提示，李珀掏出来看，是文学社副社长发来的，说他有首诗被校报选中，稿费二十五，两个月之后去邮局拿汇款单。李珀忽然很生气，往床沿上踹了一脚，留下一个鞋印，脚踝有点疼。他看着那个鞋印，挂着湿土，或许肖战并没有骗他，自己曾在隧道里昏倒。  
这是别人的家，李珀冷静下来。床单需要换，但他不想打开肖战的衣柜，这是很冒犯的举措。说到底换床单本身已经构成冒犯，想出门买件新的，但没有房门钥匙。李珀点了薄荷烟来抽，眼睛很空荡，穿过窗外。肖战是脾气很好的人，他应当不会在意，在意也没有办法。李珀把窗打开了，解开外卖塑料袋子，鸡丝粥，一个煮鸡蛋，小份清炒菜心。肖战一直在减肥，从他们认识起肖战就深陷那个破节目，因此需要减肥，吃很少，每天在操场跑步。李珀喝了口粥，很清淡，口感糟糕。电视里传来咄咄逼人的点评，节目的总评委叫宋丽莎，李珀一看到她就想到教导主任，固执、多话、令人反感的事业心。很自信，自信到像演的，其实是真自信。宋丽莎曾经和老公去参加同学会，老公是师范学校毕业，同学基本都当了老师，她在酒桌上侃侃而谈，搞选秀的目标和理想之类的，她老公在旁边喝茶，一句话也插不进来。这一段不知道被谁录下来，发到网上，网友嘲笑了一通，主要是嘲笑她老公。  
肖战是半夜才回来，凌晨两点李珀听到钥匙在锁孔里转动。他睡眠浅，就这么醒了，身体靠着墙，凉飕飕的。吵醒你了，肖战小声说。李珀被吓到，小腿肚子抽筋，疼得直喘气。肖战把包放下，赶紧过来给他揉开，抬起李珀的脚抵在肚子上，嘴里说，抱歉抱歉，排练节目太晚了。你也知道我基础差，老胳膊老腿，筋都硬了，开筋开掉半条命。累死爹了，他仰头感叹。李珀没怎么听他说话，问你明天有时间吗？肖战说，什么事情。李珀说，我想去看看我昏倒在哪条隧道里面。肖战惊讶，这怎么找得到。此刻的隧道不是下一刻的隧道，隧道是动态的，我只记得是在昌里湖边上。李珀说没关系，你带我找位置就行。肖战答应下来，问他，你论文写的怎么样了。李珀说，不想写了，我毕不了业。那怎么行，肖战手停下来。文凭不要啦？黑暗中李珀没有说话，看不清他的脸。  
第二天肖战照例走很早，这个选秀节目就像流不尽的经血，磨损他塑造他，要他在练习室拼命。李珀想问他，你完成的究竟是谁的梦想，宋丽莎眼里怎么会有别人的梦想。又觉得算了，肖战的轻盈太珍贵了，有些事他不必懂。中午肖战回来，走路姿势有点奇怪，李珀问了一句，说是跳舞把指甲跳断了，也不能说断了，是跳了太多次脱落了。  
那你别去了，李珀说。肖战拿出一份学校地图，圈出大概位置，交给李珀。床单已经换过了，李珀注意到，他润了润嘴唇，没说话，拿着地图走了。  
昌里湖是工商大唯一的湖，湖里很多锦鲤，斑斓且肥壮。投食景象总是很可怕，拥挤，翻滚，鳞片脱落，露出泡发的伤口。湖边有假山群和柳树，红圈离假山很近，李珀慢慢走过去。如果他真的见到一条隧道，恐怕会感到茫然，因为这个事儿结束了。隧道的小口慢慢露出来，起初是一个扁窄的椭圆，随着物理距离的缩短，在视线中慢慢增大。李珀心跳加快，站到隧道面前。  
不是同一条，这条隧道口径狭窄，无法容纳一个成年人。李珀蹲下来，把手探进去，捞到柔软的薄膜，一大团结缔组织，可能是有人在里面处理经血。薄膜里有半截纸条，李珀抽出来展开读，是遗书的另一部分，肖战房间里压在蜡烛下的那封遗书。李珀已经确定留下遗书的人是施工队社员，薄膜内的半封讲述一件秘辛，隧道有尽头，十一年前他挖到过，但施工队的人不在乎。一开始申请社团，是怀揣搜寻目的，渐渐她发现，所有人都在找东西，没有人在乎找什么。直到有一天，他挖到隧道的尽头。但隧道只有一次，无人证明他的所见所闻，去同社长试探，社长摇头，你不要再提起，我们都知道隧道没有尽头。  
玫瑰，头发和头皮，雪球里的尾指，硅胶材质的女性阴部，李珀在隧道里找到过一些东西，以为自己已经很清楚隧道的构造。现在他获得新的茫然，扫开一辆共享单车，骑回肖战家。筒子楼都是老楼，租金便宜，二楼蔡奶奶在走廊养鸡，偶尔会分发鸡蛋，全凭心情。李珀感到经过一种生活，很罕见。他站在三层走廊，可以平视烟囱，看见肖战骑自行车回来，骑得很慢。他从不早归，今天是例外，李珀转身进屋，点燃雪山蜡烛。蜡烛已经烧去很多，四外边烧不到，火苗一直往里钻。热水差不多好了，李珀去洗澡，听见肖战开门进来，惊呼一声，把水浇到桌上。李珀闭上眼，他知道蜡烛把底烧穿了。  
李珀出来，肖战问，你还好吧。下次洗澡，要记得收好蜡烛。他不太高兴，李珀心想，这和他回来很早有关系，很难和我有关系。于是他去厨房写小说，厨房里有桌子。写诗已经没前途，稿费二十五元，汇款单寄到邮局，但寄丢了，最终没有收到钱。写小说的稿酬多些，尽管也没收到过稿酬。肖战对此未置可否，为他煮咖啡，偶尔做宵夜，从不读小说。李珀说，你看看。肖战说，我可能看不懂。李珀想到先前向他指问诗句含义，有些内疚。肖战说，我记得你先前写诗，怎么不写了，是小说比诗好吗。李珀说，写诗使人爱人类，不是好事。肖战点头，我没想过这个。李珀问，没想过什么？肖战说，没想过人类还可以爱，真好。你那天不太高兴，李珀说。嗯，丢了点东西。肖战说。李珀没再问。  
李珀仍然有把手伸进隧道的习惯，肖战告诉他，这样不太好。隧道不是这里的东西，当一条隧道被挖出来，出现的同时也完成脱离。拿了不属于这边的东西，总要还回去，不一定用什么还回去。李珀叹气，他并不想戒掉这个习惯。肖战说，你想要什么，都可以买来的。李珀冷笑，他应当克制，但冷笑。肖战开始给他买乱七八糟的玩意，母兔子的胎盘，白色蛇蜕，鱼胶制成的眼球。李珀无所适从，开始像戒毒一样戒除在隧道中捡拾的癖好，他感到痛苦。  
李珀打开电视，选秀节目进入尾声，宋丽莎的梦想即将完成。他看见肖战最终出道，眼泪度过圆润年轻的脸，像冬天里的骨头。痛苦。李珀攥着拳头猛捶了下心口，一阵钝痛。痛苦。很难解释，想出门捡点什么，想一头扎进隧道里。旧日的理想与混沌的未来交替出现，他不知道自己在为谁痛。老天爷我操你妈。李珀在厨房转悠，一刻不停地转悠。筒子房面积小，厨房连着门，不能出门。他一拳打在门板上，留下几个血点子，舌头舔过四块指骨。这是在学校的最后一年，他决定干点什么。  
填写施工队社员申请表的时候李珀犹豫要不要告诉肖战，但他已经出道，从早到晚接受培训，很难见面。那半封遗书李珀一直揣在怀里，没有拿出来问。肖战当然知道些什么，但选择不说。施工队招新在昌里湖边，搭一只帐篷，桌子探出来，桌前的人缩在帐篷里，光线阴暗。李珀问，还招人吗。回答招，填一下表，特长爱好填点有关系的。李珀填的写小说。两天之后收到短信，面试通过。回家的路上见到一条隧道，李珀目不斜视，揣测能在里面捡到什么。肖战晚上三点半回来，李珀听见猫叫，他睡眠浅，被吵醒。按开床头灯，看见肖战拿了一个猫回来，花色不明。你要养猫，李珀说。肖战说，嗯，我在隧道里捡的。  
肖战在简短洗漱后睡去，李珀难以入睡，不想打扰他，去厨房写小说。写的不好，他自己知道。猫在细细地叫，李珀心情复杂，竟然在隧道里捡到猫，隧道怎么会这样势利。但如果是肖战的话，又很合理。他的小说产生进展，一些良善的世情值得信任。七点钟肖战醒过来，奔向厕所，李珀听见水声。肖战洗漱完毕，见李珀一夜没睡，拍拍他的肩膀，问今天有什么打算。李珀说，我已经加入施工队，今天要去挖隧道，以昌里湖边一棵红曲柳脚下为起点。你着急去上班吗，能不能给我讲讲隧道里的猫。肖战沉默，说，你最好别去。他掏出手机给经纪人打电话，能不能请假一天。经纪人语气平淡，你基础很差，少一天不练就差很多。肖战说，嗯，谢谢陈姐，我会尽力补上。转头对李珀说，你不要去。李珀问为什么，肖战说，你离隧道远点，我不会害你。李珀冷笑。肖战是个好人，但有所隐瞒。算了，是为了我好。谢谢，但我不听。  
肖战说，你知不知道，隧道里的东西不能碰。李珀说，碰了也没关系，我活的好好的。肖战说，隧道对我来说是空的，从来就是空的，我只在隧道中捡到过两样东西。李珀说，有猫。肖战说，猫和你。李珀说，你疯了。匆匆出门，去施工队领取铲子和镐头，往昌里湖走。肖战不会说谎，即便说了谎，也会告诉你哪句是说谎。生在隧道里，还是死在隧道里，肖战给出答案。李珀开始挖掘，那封遗书似曾相识，他仿佛来过，心情热切，是否机械行为使人热切，一些血痂脱落。前进，前进，前进，向着平面的深处前进。疲惫，意识涣散，四肢抽痛，昏过去之前，他听见“叮”的一声。他不知道肖战找了他一天一夜，从隧道里挖出很多猫猫，跟在身后，浩浩荡荡。李珀醒来时发现自己躺在湖边，暮色四合，隧道已经消失，他记得他挖到尽头，很坚硬，不能前进。回到家里，迎面扑来一些猫，肖战苦恼地躺在猫里，幼猫在他胸口踩来踩去。李珀自暴自弃，栽倒进猫中。肖战轻声说，那是你的遗书。李珀说，整挺好。  
李珀不再写小说，写不出来，应聘做记者，记者的故事都是真的，写起来不费脑子。肖战监督他写论文，远程监督，冷不丁打电话过来。他最终拿到文凭，到杂志社工作，纸媒日薄西山，挣钱不多。肖战忙着学新歌，练习跳舞，准备演唱会。李珀说，有意思吗。肖战说，有意思，我喜欢。李珀说，后悔吗。肖战说，来都来了。又说，你什么时候采访我。李珀说，等你红。他约了个采访，得出门一趟，正往包里装手机和钥匙，粉底和口红。肖战感慨，化妆很累吧。李珀说，来都来了。他出门搭出租，去茶楼见采访对象，是个主持人。  
主持人叫刘刚，记者出身，东莞扫黄那次写过不少稿子，值得采访。他天生有亲和力，跟小姐混得熟，拿到第一手资料。两个月以后离职，不清楚原因。之后去美国开餐馆，自己当厨子，拿手菜是左宗棠鸡和李鸿章杂碎。刘刚今年四十五岁，成也救风尘败也救风尘，回国是因为从良的小姐邀他合开餐馆，过几年跟人合作美食节目，进入主持行业，现在在老牌综艺里挑大梁。李珀准备很多问题，没想到没有用处。李珀问，你当年是顶尖特稿记者，业内楷模，记者生涯给你带来了什么。刘刚说，你认真做过功课，但顶尖二字不敢当。之前我是小记者，有幸参与大事情，写过几篇微不足道的稿件，文字表达能力还是不错。李珀问，大时代变动很快，你作为知识分子，有没有什么经验之谈。刘刚说，年轻人爱开玩笑，把我架这么高，太爱阿谀奉承，不是好事。时代就在那里，我们都是顺势而为，现在国家富强，机遇很多，祝愿大家都能抓住，活出精彩。李珀问，你曾在美国生活，感受到文化差异，文化上的孤独感，如何排遣。刘刚说，哈哈，不孤独，我在唐人街开餐馆，结识很多华人。文化嘛，还是不要丢下，毕竟老祖宗给的。我有空就背背唐诗，复习传统文化。李珀问，那您最喜欢的诗人是哪一位。刘刚说，陈子昂。顿了一顿说，哈哈，普鲁斯特问卷，这个我很熟。李珀说，您喜欢陈子昂，这个比较不常见。刘刚说，你基本功不扎实。普鲁斯特问卷，没必要深挖，都是调查者自行感悟。李珀说，前辈说得对。  
李珀说，我做记者，是为了写点真实的故事。肖战说，你很执着，也没有非得如此的原因，但就是很执着，我都替你累。李珀说，我太失望了。他嘴唇打颤，手指开始发麻。肖战说，不舒服吗，先调匀呼吸。柜子里还有一盒镇静剂，但李珀很快平静下来。我是真的难受，他重复，我什么也不想干了。肖战说，我也有这种感觉，有时候会想，总不能一直当偶像。我很喜欢舞台的，可惜舞台谁也不喜欢，来来去去都是一些年轻人。李珀说，那你有什么打算。肖战笑眼弯弯，前几天接到了新剧本，故事很精彩，我还蛮期待进组的。李珀冷笑，上个礼拜你被表演老师骂成那样，怎么，真要吃这晚饭。肖战握着后颈，表情无奈。你说的对，上个礼拜骂得我好惨啊，我还去厕所哭来着。李珀说，来都来了。肖战说，不是，我是真喜欢，这感觉不太一样，我说不好。李珀说，表演老师骂你什么来着。肖战说，骂我太克制。李珀说，有道理。  
李珀说，我帮你一把。  
他们已经不住筒子楼，在四环租了公寓，三十二层，楼下是花园。  
李珀走到窗边，跳了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 再操一次。


End file.
